Rocking Nicktoons
by genesis 48
Summary: Aang, SpongeBob, and Danny decide to hold a concert to celebrate all the Nicktoons. They agree they will play as a Genesis tribute band and recruit Sokka and Patrick to back them up. The result: an explosive celebration for all Nicktoons! I own nothing.


After making the Avatar series finale, Aang was beat. He felt rather tired and wanted to settle down with his now-girlfriend, Katara. But he also felt he should show Nick how happy he was to work with them. He was lounging in the Nicktoons Lounge at the Nick Animation Studios, thinking of what to do, when SpongeBob Squarepants walked in. He greeted Aang with an enthusiastic "Hi" and Aang did the same. Then Aang spoke up.

"Hey SpongeBob, do you ever feel we should do something for Nickelodeon?"

"Oh, come on, Aang," SpongeBob replied as he bought flavored bottled water from the vending machine. "We do things for Nick everyday: we give them great entertainment that kids around the world can't get enough of."

"No, I mean, give something back to Nick. Like, throw a party or a celebration of sorts."

SpongeBob gave Aang's idea some thought. "You know, that is a good idea. Nick has actually never thrown a fiesta for past and present Nicktoons; why don't run that by the management?"

"That's sounds terrific," said a voice outside the entrance. Danny Fenton walked in and sat across from Aang. "I mean, since when has Nick ever held a party for all the Nicktoon greats? If we don't run this past them, who knows how long management will take to think of it."

"The only thing concerning me is, what should we do?" Aang asked. The three protagonists thought about this for a minute, then...

"I know what we could do," SpongeBob said, snapping his fingers. "We could hold a concert and play as a band! I already know how to play guitar and bass!"

"And I could play the keyboards," Danny chimed in.

"I could play the drums and maybe even sing," Aang added.

"Well, since we know everyone's position, what kind of music shall we play?" Danny pondered.

"I got another idea," SpongeBob said excitedly. "You guys know that band, Genesis that toured as a reunion last year? We could play their music! I could be like Mike Rutherford, Danny could impersonate Tony Banks, and Aang, you're a spitting image of Phil Collins!"

Aang thought it over and finally smiled. "Come on, guys! Let's take this idea to the President of Nick! We're gonna rock out loud!!"

The meeting between Aang, Danny, and SpongeBob and the Nickelodeon President was quite extraordinary. The President approved the idea for the concert and gave all the time the guys needed to plan and get ready for it. They all knew they were going to need back-up players, so Aang recruited Sokka to play guitar and bass, and SpongeBob brought in Patrick Star to play drums alongside Aang.

"So, how should we do this concert," Patrick asked. The set list for the concert would include Genesis tunes from lots of different albums. They all agreed to start off with "Land of Confusion", given the state the world was in right now. Then they would go into "No Son of Mine" and "Driving the Last Spike", then do an old medley. Then they would perform "Throwing It All Away", "Hold on My Heart", "Home by the Sea", then "Mama", a drum duet between Aang and Patrick, then "Domino", then finish with "I Can't Dance". Then they would come back for a three song encore: "Tonight, tonight, tonight", "Invisible Touch", and "Turn It On Again".

"Hey, how about during "Invisible Touch", we get our girlfriends to come out and join us on the stage," Sokka asked.

"That's a terrific idea, Sokka," Aang said. They all agreed that Katara would join Aang, Suki would pair up with Sokka, Sam would be with Danny, and Sandy would go with SpongeBob. Only Patrick didn't have a girlfriend. "Now, let's talk about the stage setup," SpongeBob said as he pulled out a few hand drawings of stage schematics.

About a month later, after many rehearsals, and building the stage rig, the Nicktoons tribute band to Genesis, now known as "The Carpet Crawlers", were ready for the show. Many members of Nicktoons, past and present, were gathered at the Hollywood Bowl in LA. Everyone was excited and pumped for the show. The structure for the stage resembled the Nickelodeon "Splat" Logo, which was covered in lights similar to what Genesis used on their tours. On either side of the stage were two splat shaped HD video monitors. Everyone began cheering as the lights dimmed and the MC for the concert, Mr. Krabs, walked onto the stage. He took the lead mike and bellowed, "Good evening, Nicktoons! Are you ready for a stellar concert in your honor?!" The crowd cheered in approval and Mr. Krabs continued.

"Good; now, let me introduce the band! On drums, all the way from Bikini Bottom, USA, the heaviest, head banging drummer under the sea, Patrick Star!" A light shined down on Patrick as he stood up behind his drum kit. He was dressed in a tan t-shirt with his usual Hawaiian shorts, and a matching Hawaiian head band tied around his head. He raised his drum sticks over his head to the crowd.

Mr. Krabs moved on with the intros. "And over here on guitar and bass guitar tonight, all the way from the South Pole, please welcome, Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe!" Sokka saluted the crowd with one hand, as his other was holding his bass guitar. He was dressed in his usual water tribe gear from the last season of Avatar.

"Now the three main men of The Carpet Crawlers," Mr. Krabs announced. "On guitar and bass guitar tonight as well, also from Bikini Bottom, USA, the greatest Nicktoon star ever, give it up for SpongeBob Squarepants!" SpongeBob, wearing a casual sport jacket with a black t-shirt underneath, bowed to the roaring crowd.

"And over here on the keyboards," Mr. Krabs called. "All the way from Amity Park, TX, USA, the only thing hotter than his ghost powers is his fingers! Ladies, give your love to Mr. Danny Phantom!" High-pitched screams of fan girls filled the air as Danny nodded and winked to the audience. Danny was wearing a casual version of his ghostly costume, but his white hair and green eyes indicated he was in ghost mode.

"Finally," Mr. Krabs said. "On drums and lead vocals tonight, all the way from the Southern Air Temple, he just saved the world from annihilation, he's the last of the Airbenders, the one, the only, Avatar Aang!" The crowd roared it's loudest yet as Aang ran onto the stage and took the mike from Mr. Krabs. He was dressed in his airbender getup from the last season. "Alright, everyone," Aang yelled. "Let's get going! Patrick, count us in!"

"You got it, Aang! 5, 4, 3, 2..."

The song "Land of Confusion" kicked in as scenes of the band flashed on the screens and the lights shined bright reds, oranges, and yellows. Then Aang began singing:

"I must've dreamed a thousand dreams,  
been haunted by a million screams,  
but I can hear the marching feet,  
they're moving into the street.

Now did you read the news today,  
they say the danger's gone away!  
But I can see the fire's still alight,  
there burning, into the night!

There's too many men,  
too many people,  
making too many problems.  
And not much love to go round,  
can't you see  
this is a land of confusion!

This is the world we live in,  
these are the hands we're given,  
use them and let's start trying,  
to make it a place worth living in.

Oh, Superman, where are you now,  
every thing's gone wrong somehow,  
the men of steel, men of power,  
are losing control by the hour.

This is the time;  
this is the place,  
so we look for the future.  
But there's not much love to go round.  
Tell me why, this is a land of confusion!

This is the world we live in,  
and these are the hands we're given,  
use them and let's start trying,  
to make it a place worth living in.

I remember long ago -  
when the sun was shining,  
and the stars were bright,  
all through the night.  
And the sound of your laughter,  
as I held you tight  
so long ago....

I won't be coming home tonight,  
'Cause my generation will put it right.  
We're not just making promises  
that we know, we'll never keep!

Cause there's too many men,  
too many people,  
making too many problems.  
And not much love to go round,  
can't you see  
this is a land of confusion!

Now this is the world we live in,  
and these are the hands we're given,  
use them and let's start trying,  
to make it a place worth fighting for.

Yes, this is the world we live in,  
and these are the names we're given,  
stand up and let's start showing,  
just where our lives are going to!"

The song finished up, and everyone cheered as Aang thanked the crowd. The band would play a lot more songs, and before they knew it, the show was over. Aang, Danny, Patrick, Sokka, and SpongeBob grouped together and took their bows to the crowd. Afterwards, the band was back in their dressing room, and all their girlfriends were waiting for them. Katara told Aang that the Nickelodeon President had seen the whole show, and was very proud of them all. All the girls thanked their respective boyfriends for letting them come on stage, and all received kisses. Every member that night felt great, and knew, like their audience, would be a night no Nicktoon would ever forget.


End file.
